


weight

by stardustskies



Series: love in the galaxy: poetry collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I'm Sorry, Obitine, Short One Shot, i had this idea and i went with it, obi wan i’m sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskies/pseuds/stardustskies
Summary: this is a short poem describing how obi wan feels as the love of his life satine dies in his arms
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: love in the galaxy: poetry collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to make a collection of all my star wars love poems!!! i have done my all time favorite star wars ship rebelcaptain (senses if you haven’t read it yet ;) so i thought for this poem i would do obitine. oh how these two deserved better 
> 
> satine dose die but it is not a graphic depiction of her death 
> 
> as always here’s a song suggestion!  
> song: “i bet on losing dogs” by Mitski (slowed version)

weight  
can be a welcome feeling or a burden.

the weight of someone you love in your arms is one of the greatest feelings in the world. the security and familiarity. the feeling of warm skin pressed against warm skin. a weight you can find yourself missing and longing for. 

unlike the other kind of weight, the burden.

the weight of everyone’s expectations pushing down your shoulders and hollowing your cheeks.  
the weight of loss crushing your lungs as you gasp for air you can’t take in, completely tearing your heart in two.  
this weight ravaging you leaving nothing in its wake.

sometimes the two work in tandem.

as he sits on the cold, dirty throne room floor with her in his arms her weight is no longer welcome, it’s no longer familiar. unlike the normal welcome weight she lays there motionless and limp. no longer giving back any kind of embrace. her glassy eyes fixed on the ceiling never wandering to his. the normal fiery passion behind them having been completely extinguished replaced by endless nothingness. his warm skin now meeting her cold skin that is no longer blushed with life. 

he sits with her in his arms

she was gone, reduced only to weight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i’m sorry!! i did truly try to write something happy but we got this instead! even though it is quite sad i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. as always it means the world to me that you took the time to read this and i truly hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> i’m not sure what ship i will do next but let me know any thoughts you have! 
> 
> i love you always  
> -C <3


End file.
